


Symbiotic

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a problem involving personal grooming, and the reader is the only person he trusts to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> You know, if people would stop posting such great, tempting prompts, I’d stop having to write all of them. 
> 
> Wait, that’s not what I want.

When Castiel came into the tv room of the bunker, his expression equal parts adorable and awkward, you had already mentally agreed to whatever it was he wanted.

Poor Castiel looked more uncomfortable than you’d ever seen him.  He kept rolling his shoulders, and refused to meet your eyes for long.  The Winchesters were away for a few days; out on a case, and you had the bunker to yourself.  So whatever Cas wanted, he was desperate and wanted to wait until the Winchesters weren’t present before he asked you.  Maybe he was afraid they’d judge him or make fun of him.  You grabbed the remote sitting next to you, switching the TV off, and turned to him with a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong, Cas?  You look worried.”  You asked him, trying to sound sympathetic.  But you suspected a twinge of curiosity had seeped into your voice alongside the worry.

“It’s… slightly awkward.”  Castiel finally said, still not willing to meet your eyes.  You got up off the couch, walked over to him, and put a hand up on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Cassie.”  You reassured him gently.  "I promise not to judge or laugh.“

"It’s-it’s my wings.  I need to groom them.  They itch, and I can’t reach all of them by myself.”  Castiel looked up at you then, giving you his trademark miserable puppy eyes.  You could also see the barest hint of a rose-colored flush start at the sides of his neck.

“Of course I’ll help, Cas!”  The words left your mouth without consulting your brain.  Not that you would have refused.  But this will be slightly awkward.  Or more than slightly.

You love Castiel.

And he is completely clueless.  You haven’t mentioned it to him, simply suffering in silence rather than making a fool of yourself.  Another reason why Castiel had asked you for this; you are one of the few humans who can see an angel’s true form.  So unlike the Winchesters, you could actually see his wings.

When you agreed, his face brightened.  He looked so grateful and eager, your heart melted.  Definitely the right decision.

Castiel removed his trenchcoat and suit jacket, largely at your insistence, and out his wings came.

Enormous, black and fluffy, they filled nearly the whole room.  You spent a moment just staring at them before you remembered your purpose.

Namely, running your fingers all over every inch of both of them.

Thank Castiel’s father he was so clueless.  There was no way you could do this without getting turned on.

“So, do you have a brush, or something?”  You asked after a moment.  You cleared your throat, trying to break up the sudden knot in it, and reminded yourself how to speak in complete sentences.

“Umm, no.”   Castiel replied, slightly puzzled with the barest hint of a raised eyebrow.  "I usually just use my hands to straighten the feathers.“  You did not miss the facial inflection.  Dear lord, this was going to be harder than you first thought.

"Aha.”  Maybe that was the problem.  "Wait here a second.“  You went into your bathroom, returning with your loofa.  If Cas hadn’t used this before, maybe he had a lot of dead skin built up.  Could be why his wings itched so much.  Castiel looked a little apprehensive at its appearance.

"What is _that_?”  Castiel asked, his nerves carrying over into his tone.  You smiled at him reassuringly.

“It’s a loofa.”  You explained.  "With humans, shedding dead skin can make you itchy.   Using this helps your skin shed better so you itch less.  Don’t worry; I’ll be very gentle with it.  Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop.“

Castiel still looked nervous, but let you approach with it.  You stood in front of him, facing each other.  Castiel curled his wings around you, and showed you how to groom them.  Mostly just straightening errant feathers, running your hands through them and tugging lightly to pull out feathers about to fall out.  During all of this, you made small talk with him.  Not your favorite thing to do, but this was too intimate a setting between two people who were just friends.  The chatter helped.  Then you started using the loofa.

The apprehension on Castiel’s face instantly melted when it made contact with his skin.  You were very careful to be very, very gentle with him; the skin there felt tough but thin and light.  You didn’t want to injure him.  Castiel’s head dropped back onto his shoulders, his eyes fluttered shut, and he gave a moan of pleasure as you used the loofa on him.  His wings even trembled a little in bliss.

Well.  Evidently, it was working.

"Feel good?”  You asked him, unable to suppress a giggle.

“Fantastic.”  Castiel replied, not opening his eyes.  His voice was a low rumble.  You giggled again, and kept going.

Every soft moan he made sent a rush of arousal straight through you.  Even so, you were surprised by how long it took you to notice his growing erection.

When you did see it, your hands stilled on his wings as you just stared for a moment.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered open immediately, blue eyes fixing on you.  A protest died on his lips when he noticed the object of your gaze.  Castiel blushed.

And now you’ve embarrassed him.  All because you couldn’t look away from his dick.  This was going to get weird fast.

“I-I’m sorry.  I can’t help it.  This just feels very good…” Castiel stuttered out an apology.  You finally forced your gaze away from his dick and back to his face.

“It’s okay, Cas.  Not a problem.”  Your voice quavered a little, and you quickly resumed grooming his wings.   Castiel’s eyes fixed on you, despite your attempts to distract him, and you kept your eyes on his wings.  Not on the curious, calculating look he was giving you now.

“You’re aroused.”  Castiel spoke after a moment.  You nearly dropped the loofa in shock.

“Wha?  Me?  I, uh, no.  I’m fine.”   _Well_ , you thought, _that was eloquent._

“You are.  I can smell it.”  Castiel confirmed, a small adorable smile growing on his face.  You felt your cheeks heating up in a blush.  You tried to continue grooming his wings, hoping he would just drop the subject.  Castiel opened his mouth again, no doubt intending to press the subject.  Instead, his eyes widened, then closed, and he gave a long groan.  His hands reached out blindly and clenched your hips tight.

Had you just found a spot?  On his wings?

Experimentally, you transferred the loofa to your free hand and tentatively rubbed the spot with your fingers.  Castiel whimpered, clenching his grip on you, and involuntarily pulled your hips a tiny bit closer to his.  You continued rubbing him there, despite all of your doubts screaming at you to stop and run, enjoying his reaction far too much to stop.

Castiel’s eyes flickered open, meeting yours with a look of pure desire and lust that made you forget how to breathe.  Seconds later, his mouth crashed on yours in a passionate kiss.  You moaned, dropping the loofa and clenching his shoulder with one hand, trying to ground yourself.  With the other hand, you continued stroking the spot on his wings that elicited such a strong reaction.  Castiel alternated between moans, growls, and whimpers, before breaking from the kiss.  You both panted desperately.  Castiel finally reached out and grabs your wrist, pulling it away from his wing.  You pouted a little, denied your toy.

“How do I make you feel like that?”  Castiel demanded, his voice lower and gruffer than usual.  It spiked your arousal sharply, and you had to force yourself to concentrate on his question.

“Uhm…”  You swallowed, trying to regain your thoughts.  "My neck.  Kiss my neck.“

The words were barely out of your mouth before Castiel lunged forwards, sucking harshly at your pulse point.  You moaned, letting your head drop back onto your shoulders.  His wings moved, encircling you.  Somewhat awkwardly, Castiel wrapped his arms around your back.  You groped at him, trying to ground yourself.  One of your hands landed on his shoulder, the other landed on a wing.  The hand grasping at his wing clenched suddenly as he kissed down your neck, and discovered the power of sucking.  You let out a whimper.  At the same time, Castiel groand into your neck, and you felt his wing pushing at your hand, as if demanding more.  You moved your other hand from his shoulder to his other wing, petting as much as your fractured attention would let you.  

One of his hands twitched slightly on your back, and you suddenly found yourself on your back in your bed, with Castiel lying on top of you.

And both of you were completely naked.

Castiel’s wings shoved themselves into your hands demandingly, and Castiel pounced on your neck.  You were more than ready for him to move on, and you squirmed under him, searching for coherent words.

“C- Cas.”  You moaned breathily.  “Cas, I-uhhh…”  You gave up.  You couldn’t manage coherent words.  So you tried thinking; _move down to my breasts, you infuriating angel!!_  You thought as loud as you could.  Castiel’s mouth paused on your neck, and his breath huffed against your skin as he gave a quiet laugh.

“As you wish.”  Castiel rasped into your ear, his voice so close making you moan.  He crawled down your body, pausing over your breasts and looked up at you, eager for instruction.  His expression, at once sultry and innocent, made you swallow and fight to fill his silent inquiry.

“Uhm… my nipples.  Suck on-ah!”  You managed after a moment, but cut off as Castiel eagerly swallowed one nipple between his lips and sucked hard.  Your head fell back forcefully into the pillows, and your back arched into his enthusiastic mouth.  Castiel hummed around a mouthful of your breast, making you whimper.  When you felt his teeth and tongue you gave up trying to think, and fisted your hands in the sheets.  Castiel made a little growling complaining noise as your hands dropped.  His wings pushed up, trying to nudge at your hands.  Fumblingly, you lifted your hands again and buried them in his wings.  Castiel growled around a mouthful of your breast as you tried to gently stroke him.  You knew the instant one of your hands found _that_ spot again on his wings; Castiel paused momentarily around your breast to let out a shuddering moan.  Encouraged, you took advantage of his distraction to rub and caress that spot fervently.  Castiel glanced up at you, his blue eyes starting to glow, and growled again.  Your breath caught; if his eyes were glowing, you must _really_ be getting to him.  Castiel gave your nipple a parting nip, before letting it slip from between his lips.

“What -uhhh.  What next?”  Castiel asked you, eager and breathless.

“Hmmm?”  You replied teasingly, pretending distraction as you determinedly caressed his wings _just_ right.  Castiel was laying between your legs, his head level with your breasts and his elbows planted on the bed on either side of you, propping him up.  You tried to pay extra attention to the spot you found on his wing with one hand, the other searching his other wing for the same spot.

You knew you’d found it when his eyes rolled back in his head, and his eyes fluttered shut.  Castiel let out a low groan from deep in his chest, and his hips started making little thrusts against the mattress.  You gave a victorious grin, and redoubled your efforts until Castiel dropped his head to rest in the valley between your breasts.  You could feel his breath on your skin coming in fast, hard pants.

“Stop,” Castiel started in a whine.  You were tempted to continue, but you forced your hands to still where they are for a moment, hesitant that you’d done something wrong.  Your momentary pause gave Castiel enough concentration to lift his head and meet your eyes.  His eyes were glowing blue and fierce, stealing your breath and driving away any doubt you had that he didn’t want this.

“Stop teasing me.”  Castiel’s voice was stronger this time, a low confident growl.  You quickly tried to resume your efforts on his wings, but the momentary pause had already done its damage.  Your wrists were grabbed in a strong, invisible grip and yanked until they were pinned to the pillow above your head.  Castiel moved so quickly, you weren’t sure if he used his grace to teleport or just moved fast when you weren’t paying attention.  Either way, before you could blink, his face was in front of yours, the blue eyes filling your vision.  His mouth slammed down on yours, his kiss forceful and demanding.  You whimpered submissively, unable to resist the command implicit in his actions.

One of Castiel’s hands grasped your knee and pulled it around his waist.  He moved his hand up, sliding caressingly against the skin on your outer thigh until it reached your hip, holding you firmly.  With little warning, his cock slammed into you, hilting with such force, you were almost driven backwards on the bed.  You tried to drop your head back away from the kiss, seeing stars and overcome with the feeling of his hard cock filling you deliciously, but Castiel’s hand was there on the back of your head, holding you in place.  You settled for gasping into his lips, unable to pay attention to it with the feel of his cock inside you.  Castiel let out a low groan.  For a long moment, neither of you moved; his cock nestled snugly in you, his lips millimeters away from yours, his breath on your mouth, waiting as you adjusted to him inside you.

You slung your other leg around his hips, tilting your pelvis towards his in an effort to signal him to move.  Castiel pulled back from the halted kiss and growled at you, pulling his hips back and _slamming_ back into you.

Castiel’s rate was fast and punishing from the start.  Your teasing with his wings, you supposed, had gotten him more riled up than you realized.  Fair enough; you had gotten uncomfortably aroused watching him react to your caress, until your pussy had been crying for him.

Castiel nudged your chin to the side with his nose,  nipping at your exposed neck.  He graduated to the sucking he’d used earlier to great effect, making you thrash and whine, trapped within his grace’s restraint.  You jerked your hands fruitlessly, longing to bury your hands in his hair, run your fingernails down his back, _something_.

Castiel let out a desperate, needy noise.  “Wings.”  Castiel growled into your neck.  Then, your hands were free.  It took you a moment to react, before you noticed the huge black wings unfurled above you.  You eagerly reached up and buried your hands in them, loving the way they twitched and leaned into your caress.

Castiel shifted, sitting up a little for a better look at your face with an expression of wonder on his face.  The shift in position moved his cock in you, and the next wild thrust brushed his cock against _that_ spot in you.  You gasped, tightening your grip on his wings and tugging harder than you intended.  Castiel threw his head back and let out an inhuman noise of pure pleasure, making your hips move up to his in an involuntary thrust.  You were quickly losing your ability to think due to his cock burrowing into you, but you could hardly miss the way he reacted to your accidental tugging.  You let out a breathless giggle and tugged him again, earning you a fierce growl and harder thrusts, now aimed at your gspot.

You were both quickly approaching the precipice, you could tell.  His cock was growing inside you, and his thrusts grew more erratic and wild.  You, however, were quickly reaching a glass ceiling.  You made a desperate, frustrated whine and gripped his wings tighter, using them as leverage to thrust up into him in time with his own thrusts.  A frown creased Castiel’s forehead, understanding of your plight dawning on him quickly.

“How-” Castiel mumbled a single word of the inquiry, garbled but understandable.  You knew what he was asking, and quickly thought an explanation of the location of your clit.  Moments later, two fingers wiggled between your locked bodies, seeking just the right spot.  They found it quickly, caressing you.  Castiel was almost glaring down at you, concentrating fiercely in an effort to forestall his own orgasm and trigger yours.

As close as you already were, it didn’t take long before you were screaming, clenching impossibly tight around his cock and coming.  Your hands tightened in his wings, drawing a shout of pleasure.  One more thrust and Castiel was crying your name and coming with you.  The lights in the room flickered, and you thought you heard one light bulb pop and die, as Castiel exploded inside you.  Your senses were overwhelmed and shut down, leaving you no choice but to feel only how good he was making you feel.

Finally, your orgasms ended, and your hands fell to the mattress.  You panted and mentally drifted, thoroughly wrung out.  Castiel collapsed on top of you, his head turned down into your shoulder.  You could feel his breath on your shoulder as he panted just as hard as you.  His cock slowly softened inside you, and both of you took your time to come back to yourselves.  After a long moment, you noticed the absence of his wings; he must have put them back in another dimension, or whatever he did when they were furled.

Castiel sat up, looked down at you with eyes filled with so much love he didn’t have to say it.  He leaned down and kissed you, softly and sweetly.

“You know, this isn’t normally how people tell someone they have romantic feelings for them.”  You teased Castiel, smiling a little to soften the blow.  He returned your smile with a lopsided smirk.

“I’m blaming that on you.”  Castiel told you flatly, drawing giggles from you.  “I am very happy it happened, however.”  Castiel dropped on hand to push a lock of hair out of your face tenderly.  From anyone else, it would be a cliched, overused gesture.  From Castiel, it just made you smile up at him.  “I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Cas.”  You breathed, not hesitating for a moment before responding.  There was a moment of happy silence, before you cleared your throat.  “We didn’t finish your wings.”  You actually meant that literally.  You had just about finished one wing with the loofa, you remembered.  He’d complained of itching, and you wanted to help him.  Castiel gave a deep, confident chuckle.  He moved then, pulling his cock out of you gently and rolling on his back, pulling you up to half lay on his chest.

“Later.”  Castiel told you.  “Once we begin that, I don’t think I will be able to restrain myself for long.  You will need to rest.”  Your breath caught, and your tired pussy clenched a little.  You gave him a startled glance, only to meet eyes filled with mischief.  You bit your lip, unable to resist the thought of grooming his wings naked, growing more aroused at the thought of his reaction.  Castiel rumbled, and you noticed his eyes had taken on a harder, dangerous glint.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”  Castiel warned you playfully.  “I did intend to let you rest.  Now, I don’t think I will.”  You were pulled into his embrace with barely enough time for a startled squeak.

Round two promised to be very interesting.


End file.
